supernaturalfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кольт
Кольт — револьвер, способный убивать сверхъестественных существ, собранный Сэмюэлем Кольтом. История Изначально Кольт имел две функции, полезные для охотника: он убивал сверхъестественных существ и был ключом от Врат ада. Долгое время револьвер хранился у охотника Дэниэла Элкинса, охотника на вампиров. Последними известными владельцами были Сэм и Дин Винчестеры, которые использовали его для убийства различных сверхъестественных существ. Когда закончились оригинальные пули, демон Руби модифицировала кольт, сделав так, чтобы он мог убивать различных существ и другими пулями. Спустя несколько лет Сэм Винчестер и Мик Дэвис делают новые пули по рецепту Бобби Сингера, полученному от Руби. Согласно ему, необходимо покрыть серебряные пули смесью из святого масла, мирры и шалфея, и несколько раз произнести заклинание «Signum est imitandum», которое скопирует оригинальную гравировку. ColtCreation.jpg|Создание кольта ColtEtching.jpg|Гравировка ColtInscription.jpg|Надпись на кольте ColtPentagram.jpg|Пентаграмма ColtBullets.jpg|Пули для кольта Описание Револьвер немного отличается от других кольтов: на его стволе написана латинская фраза «Non timebo mala», что означает «Не убоюсь зла», на рукояти вырезана пентаграмма, а внешняя часть ударно-спускового механизма украшена гравировкой. Емкость барабана — 5 патронов. Кольт является более сильным оружием, чем нож Руби, так как может убить сильных демонов, вроде Аластара, Лилит и Азазеля. Фактически, из него можно убить большинство сверхъестественных существ. Люцифер утверждал, что существует только пять существ, которых нельзя убить с его помощью, и он — один из них. Появления 1.20 «Кровь мертвеца» Группа вампиров под предводительством Кейт нападает на охотника Дэниэла Элкинса. В его доме они обнаруживают Кольт и забирают его с собой. Джон Винчестер получает записку, написанную Элкинсом. Тот пишет, что хранил Кольт с пятью оставшимися пулями, и после его смерти Джон должен забрать Кольт себе. Джон считает, что с помощью Кольта сможет убить Азазеля, поэтому начинает охоту на вампиров. Он ловит Кейт и предлагает Лютеру обменять её на Кольт. В процессе обмена Джон убивает Лютера, пытавшегося убить Сэма. Остаётся четыре пули. 1.21 «Спасение» Сэм стреляет в Азазеля, когда тот стоит над кроваткой Рози Холт, а Джон в это время отдаёт поддельный кольт Мэг. Азазель исчезает прежде, чем его настигла пуля, и пуль остаётся три. 1.22 «Чёртова западня» Дин использует ещё одну пулю, чтобы убить демона Тома и спасти Сэма. Джон, одержимый желтоглазым демоном, уговаривает Сэма выстрелить в него, но тот не может убить отца и выпускает предпоследнюю пулю в ногу Джону, что снова позволяет Азазелю сбежать. 2.01 «Когда пробьёт мой смертный час» Сэм использует Кольт, чтобы напугать демона-дальнобойщика. Позже Джон обменивает Кольт и свою душу на жизнь Дина. thumb|left|245px|Ключ к Вратам Ада. 2.22 «Ад срывается с цепи. Часть 2» Азазель даёт Кольт Джейку Талли, чтобы тот открыл врата ада в штате Вайоминг. Джейк, угрожая убить Эллен Харвелл, заставляет Винчестеров и Бобби Сингера позволить ему открыть врата. После этого Сэм убивает его, а Дин забирает Кольт из замка на дверях склепа. Азазель, воспользовавшись телекинезом, забирает у Дина револьвер, а его самого отбрасывает в сторону. thumb|270px|Дин убивает Азазеля из Кольта.После монолога о том, что мёртвым место среди мёртвых, Желтоглазый собирается застрелить Дина из Кольта, но появляется дух Джона Винчестера. Он заставляет Азазеля покинуть свой сосуд, тем самым давая время Дину поднять упавший Кольт и прицелиться. Азазелю удаётся побороть Джона, но когда он возвращается в свой сосуд, Дин тратит последнюю пулю и убивает его. 3.03 «Чёрный рок в Блэк-Роке» Бобби работает над Кольтом. 3.04 «Град грехов» Бобби пытается выяснить, как Кольт работает, когда приходит Руби и предлагает помочь в починке. Позже Бобби стреляет в демона Джила и промахивается. После этого Сэм использует Кольт, чтобы убить Джила и Кейси. 3.05 «Сказки на ночь» Сэм использует Кольт, чтобы убить демона перекрёстка. 3.07 «Свежая кровь» С помощью Кольта Дин убивает девушку, которую Гордон Уокер обратил в вампира. 3.09 «Молот ведьм» Дин пытается выстрелить в Руби из Кольта, но Сэм останавливает его. Сэм позже пытается убить Астарота, но она останавливает пулю в воздухе. 3.10 «Сон в летнюю ночь» Бэла Талбот крадёт у Винчестеров Кольт, когда приносит им сонный корень, необходимый, чтобы помочь Бобби. 3.12 «По законам военного времени» Сидя за рулём своей машины, Бэла по телефону насмехается над Винчестерами. Кольт в это время лежит на соседнем сиденье. Позже Руби злится, когда узнаёт, что Винчестеры потеряли Кольт, так как на них надвигается армия из трёх десятков демонов. 3.15 «Время на моей стороне» Бэла говорит Дину, что отдала Кольт Лилит в надежде разорвать свой контракт. 4.03 «В начале» Когда Дин перемещается в 1973 год, он «заимствует» Кольт у молодого Даниэла Элкинс, обещая ему, что пистолет будет находиться в Лоуренсе у Кэмпбеллов. Но когда у него появляется возможность убить Азазеля, демон сбегает. 5.01 «Сочувствие дьяволу» Дин говорит Бобби, что они должны использовать Кольт и убить Люцифера, но позже объясняет Сэму, что просто дал Бобби надежду. 5.04 «Конец» Перемещённый в будущее Дин узнаёт, что Кольт не уничтожен. Его будущая версия получает Кольт и пытается убить Люцифера, но погибает от его руки. 5.09 «Настоящие охотники за привидениями» Бекки Розен говорит Сэму, что в книге, написанной Чаком, Бэла отдала Кольт не Лилит, а демону Кроули, её правой руке, и, возможно, любовнику. 5.10 «Оставь надежду» Кроули даёт Кольт Винчестерам, чтобы те убили Люцифера. В Карфагене Дин использует его против адских псов, но он не в состоянии остановить всех. Позже Дин стреляет Люциферу в лоб, тот падает и, кажется, умирает, но потом встаёт, а пулевое ранение заживает. После этого Люцифер говорит, что его нельзя убить из Кольта. 6.18 «Западная земля» thumb|270px|Дин убивает феникса. Сэм и Дин находят дневник Сэмюэля Кольта и узнают, что в 1861 году Кольт был использован, чтобы убить феникса. Пепел феникса нужен, чтобы уничтожить Еву. Кастиэль отправляет братьев в 1861 год. Они находят феникса, которым оказывается Элиас Финч. Сэм едет к Сэмюэлю Кольту, и после некоторых уговоров тот отдаёт Сэму револьвер. Дин использует его, чтобы убить Финча. Почти сразу после выстрела Кастиэль переносит их в своё время. 12.12 «Застрял в середине (с тобой)» После неудачной попытки убить Люцифера в Карфагене, демоны забирают Кольт и возвращают его Кроули. Тот в свою очередь, после предотвращения апокалипсиса, отдает револьвер и копье Михаила принцу ада Рамиэлю, предлагая последнему занять трон Ада. Через шесть лет, по заказу Британских Просвещённых, Мэри Винчестер крадет Кольт у Рамиэля и отдает Артуру Кетчу. 12.14 «Рейд» Узнав, что штаб-квартира Британских Просвещённых подверглась нападению вампиров по приказу Альфа-вампира, Мэри спрашивает Мика Дэвиса о Кольте. Мик приносит его, и Сэм даёт рецепт новых пуль Кольта от Бобби Сингера. Когда Альфа-вампир проникает в комнату штаба Британских Хранителей, Сэм берёт Альфу на мушку. Альфа пытался обмануть Сэма, говоря, что является одним из тех существ, которые не восприимчивы к ранениям из Кольта. Сэм не верит ему и делает вид что предаёт Мика Дэвиса. Мик, разгадав его план, подыгрывает и отдаёт ему единственную изготовленную пулю. Сэм стреляет Альфе в голову и, прострелив ее насквозь, убивает его. 12.17 «Британское вторжение» Мик Дэвис привозит Кольт Винчестерам для боя с Дагон. Но все идет не так как было задумано, Дагон раскидывает всех противников и Сэм роняет револьвер, после этого его подбирает Эйлин Лихи и стреляет в демоницу. Но последняя телепортируется за мгновение до попадания пули и погибает Рэнни Роулингс, случайно оказавшийся на линии огня. После данного происшествия Кольт возвращается к Винчестерам. 12.18 «Память остаётся» Дин вооружается Кольтом вместо его обычного пистолета. Во время охоты на Молоха Пит Гарфинкл крадёт Кольт и пытается использовать его, чтобы убить шерифа Барретта Бишопа-младшего. Убив Пита, Сэм стреляет из Кольта в Молоха, и тот погибает. В это время Артур Кетч устраивает обыск в Бункере, разыскивая в том числе и Кольт. Не найдя револьвер, Кетч полагает, что Винчестеры держат его при себе. 12.19 «Будущее» thumb|270px|Части повреждённого Кольта.Кастиэль крадёт Кольт, чтобы самому убить Дагон и Келли Клайн с её ребёнком-нефилимом. Но все идет не так гладко как хотелось, Дагон убивает одного из напарников Кастиэля, а также берёт в плен второго, но Кастиэль сбегает с Келли. У портала в рай Дагон снова сходится в бою с Винчестерами и Кастиэлем и плавит Кольт. Но нерожденный сын Люцифера, добавляет сил Кастиэлю и последний сжигает княгиню Ада. 12.20 «Ветки, шпагат и Таша Бэйнс» После исчезновения Кастиэля с Келли Клайн, Дин спрашивает Сэма, сможет ли он исправить повреждённый Кольт. Сэм надеется на это, но не уверен в успехе. 15.05 «Притчи 17:3» Интересные факты *В 1861 году в Вайоминге жил Элкинс, владелец салуна. Поскольку битва между Дином и фениксом состоялась неподалёку от салуна, Элкинс мог подобрать оружие. А Дэниэл Элкинс вполне мог быть потомком владельца салуна и получить револьвер по наследству. *Кольт в сериале — это слегка видоизменённая модель «Кольт Патерсон», получившая прозвище «Техас». В реальности револьвер «Кольт Патерсон» был запатентован 25 февраля 1836 года. Также до сих пор точно неизвестно, действительно ли этот револьвер изобрёл сам Сэмюэль Кольт, или он просто использовал чужое изобретение. *Показанный в сериале револьвер является репликой, изменённой так, чтобы стрелять патронами с металлическими гильзами. В оригинальном Кольте не могли использоваться такие патроны, так как они появились лишь во второй половине 60-х годов XIX века. *«''Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun''» — согласно буквальному переводу слов Джона Винчестера, Кольт был сделан в 1835 году, когда комета Галлея была над головой, в ночь, когда люди погибли при Аламо. Однако реальная битва при Аламо произошла ранним утром 6 марта 1836 года, а годом кометы был 1835-й. *При упоминании Аламо, обычно вспоминают саму знаменитую битву. Но город и миссия Аламо имеют более длинную историю. В октябре, ноябре и декабре 1835 года здесь шли сражения ранней кампании Техасской революции. Одним из них стала Оборона Бехара, происходившая с 12 октября по 11 декабря 1835 года. По словам американского историка Элвина Барра, это был единственный, значительный успех техасцев после Сан-Хасинто. В ходе осады и последующего штурма техасцы разбили, вынудили к отступлению и сдаче мексиканские силы, находящиеся в городе и в миссии Аламо. Отступление мексиканцев началось в час ночи 9 декабря 1835 года, к утру они капитулировали. Что касается кометы Галлея, то в 1835 году она достигла перигелия 16 ноября, но была видна с Земли в течение нескольких недель до и после — то есть именно в то время, когда происходила Оборона Бехара. *В сериале косвенно подтверждается, что существами, которых нельзя убить из Кольта, являются Бог и Тьма, Всадники Апокалипсиса, архангелы (возможно ангелы), левиафаны, Ева. *Кольт, в контексте первого и второго сезонов, напоминает револьверы Роланда Дискейна из цикла Стивена Кинга «Тёмная башня». Данные револьверы были отлиты из Эскалибура, меча короля Артура (или Артура Эльдского чьим потомком является Роланд), обладали магической силой, а также являлись ключами к Тёмной башне. en:The Coltde:Der Coltfr:Coltpt-br:O Colt Категория:Предметы Категория:Артефакты Категория:Оружие Категория:Оружие против сверхъестественных существ Категория:Огнестрельное оружие